You Loved Him
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: Austria loves America, but does America love him back? America/Austria
1. You Loved Him

**A/N: Two stories in one day! (Even if the other one was just a list… XD) Oh my gosh, I ship America/Austria so hard, you don't even know. XD Also, the 'you' in this story is Austria, in case you couldn't tell. I based this off a story a read a long time ago, so this isn't really a style of writing I'm comfortable with. Sorry if it sucks! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own America or Austria. But it would be awesome if I did.**

Sometimes you wished America was different. You knew if he had been your colony you would have raised him properly, so that now he would be a gentleman instead of a loud, obnoxious, clumsy hooligan. But then you remembered the tears England shed when America left him, and you forced yourself not to think about it anymore. Because you never wanted colonies; even if you did you know you're not strong enough, not commanding enough, to control anyone, even yourself. Maybe that was why you couldn't seem to stop your heart from skipping a beat whenever America looked at you.

(You know you could stop it, really, but you like it too much to try)

You weren't sure when you started noticing little things about him, like how he always folded the wrapper from his hamburger into a tiny little square before he threw it away, or how his eyes lit up when he laughed. But you liked watching him, and sometimes you wondered if anyone else noticed those things about him. Sometimes you also wondered if he noticed the little things about you. Not that it mattered; you didn't do any little things that were worth noticing.

(But it does matter to you, because you want him to think you're worth noticing)

The first time you caught him staring at you, you blushed and looked down. When you looked up again, he was talking to England as if he hadn't even noticed you. And you wondered if maybe he hadn't really been looking at you. Maybe he had been looking out the window behind you. Except there wasn't a window behind you, only a wall with a picture of a flower on it, and you absentmindedly wondered why America would find a flower so interesting.

(Deep down, you know he was looking at you)

When you saw him kissing England after a world meeting, you turned around and walked away, trying to tell yourself you were only leaving because they deserved some privacy. But you knew that, really, it had to be more than that, because when you ran into France you didn't even say sorry, you just kept walking. You didn't know why your heart feels shattered, or why, as soon as you reached the now-empty conference room, tears filled your eyes. But when Prussia seemingly materialized and held you, you let yourself cry on his shoulder.

(But really, you know exactly why you're crying)

You didn't like thinking about America anymore, so you did all you could to distance yourself from him. At world meetings, you refused to sit across from him anymore. In fact, you sat all the way down at the other end of the table, so that when you're taking notes your gaze wouldn't accidentally wander over to him. You didn't walk past the sandwich shop near your house anymore, because they started selling hamburgers a week ago. And when Prussia asked you out, you said yes even though it broke your heart into pieces when you did so. But you couldn't help noticing that America didn't leave meetings with England anymore.

(And you can't help the rush of satisfaction you feel when you notice that)

When America showed up on your doorstep wanting to see a movie, you should have refused. But you didn't, because Prussia was out with France and Spain and you know it would have killed you inside to say no. And when you took America to the theater, you shouldn't have been at all surprised that he didn't care that all the offered movies were in German. But you were, because he should have cared. If it had just been about seeing a movie, he would have cared. But he didn't.

(You wonder if maybe that means that this isn't about the movie at all)

The next time he showed up at your door, he brought flowers. And you couldn't just turn him away after you accepted the flowers, because you're a gentleman. So instead you ended up watching him play Prussia's video games until midnight because Prussia wasn't home again and you didn't think he would care even if he was.

(But really, you know you wouldn't have turned America away even if it did make Prussia angry)

When he invited you to his birthday party, you should've said no. You should've known that Prussia and France and most of the world would be there. So you don't know why you expected special treatment. Technically, you did get special treatment-from Prussia. He kissed you and held you and danced with you, but you couldn't help feeling like you wanted to escape.

(And you know you saw hurt on America's face when Prussia dragged you to the car)

It shouldn't have hurt when Prussia broke up with you. You didn't even love him; Russia did. But still, you couldn't help crying when he leaves, because it was just one more constant in your life that wasn't constant anymore. Prussia left three days before the world meeting, so you didn't bother composing yourself enough to go. It was held in America that year anyway, and the last thing you needed was to talk to America. Instead, you stayed home and played the piano.

And you should have been surprised when America showed up, but you weren't. You just told him to leave as calmly as you could before continuing to play. Not that you really cared when he ignored you and sat on the couch instead. And when you finished playing, you didn't even mind when America picked you up, set you on the piano so he wouldn't have to bend down, and kissed you. Afterward, you tell yourself you didn't care, just as long as he never did it again.

(Of course that was a lie)

After that, your relationship with him changed. He was suddenly clingy; he never left your side. You felt a need to show everyone he was yours, but instead he managed to turn it around and show everyone you were his. Honestly, you didn't mind. You liked that he always kissed you fiercely before he walked away to talk to other countries at world meetings. You liked it when he would tease you in public, though when he did you always blushed and frowned and told him how inappropriate it was. You liked that when you pulled back first he always made little whimpering noises and pouted at you. You liked that no matter how many times you looked at him, you never got tired of seeing him.

(But really, you loved him)

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. He Loved You

**A/N: So this is the other half of my story You Loved Him. Yes it used to be a separate story, but then I realized that most people would only read one part so I decided to make this a two-shot instead of two separate stories. This one is from America's point of view, because I wanted to show his feelings. Please review! :D**

Sometimes, Austria really got on your nerves. He was so prim and proper and aristocratic; he made you feel like a clumsy idiot whenever you walked past him. But sometimes you let yourself wonder about him. What would it have been like to be his colony instead of England's? Unlike England, you've never seen Austria raise his voice to anyone. But that doesn't mean it doesn't happen, so usually you just close your eyes and force yourself to stop thinking about it. After all, it's not like Austria would even want you as his colony. And that doesn't bother you one bit.

(But deep down, you wish he wanted you)

You have no idea when you started watching him. It was something that happened gradually; he was so graceful, and he had a particular way of doing even the smallest of tasks. If it had been anyone else, you would have assumed he was OCD, but you knew Austria wasn't. He just liked it when things were orderly; which was why you knew he would never like you. Sometimes, though, you wondered how many other nations noticed the little things about him.

(Secretly, you hoped you were the only one)

The first time he caught you staring at him, you smiled at him, hoping he would smile back. But instead, he looked down as if ashamed, and you hastily started a conversation with England. You didn't want Austria to think you were being a creeper, after all. If there had been a window behind him, you could have used that as an excuse. But there wasn't a window, so you forced yourself to watch England instead. Because you didn't like Austria like that.

(Of course you were lying to yourself)

You don't know why you kissed England. Possibly you wanted to know if his lips tasted anything like the tea he drank constantly. They did, and you liked it, but you'd always been more of a coffee person. And England didn't kiss anything like the way you thought he would. He was soft, gentle; you wanted forceful. So when you pulled back you just smiled, because you didn't want him to know you were disappointed. There was no reason for you to be disappointed, because you hadn't been comparing him to anyone.

(But really, you know you didn't have to compare him to anyone to be disappointed)

And after that, things changed. You rarely spoke to England anymore, because he was dating Japan and honestly you didn't want to talk to him anymore. The kiss had definitely changed something between you, but you didn't really feel like fixing it. Anyway, you were more worried about Austria. He wouldn't look at you; had even moved his seat down to the other end of the conference table. Sometimes you let yourself wonder if he'd seen you with England. But you didn't know why that upset you so much.

(But honestly, you knew exactly why you were upset)

Of course, once you realized that you missed the way your relationship-if you could even call it a relationship; you barely spoke to him-with Austria used to be, everything got much easier. You were naturally impulsive; it didn't bother you one bit to show up at his house uninvited. You needed a reason, of course, so you just told him you wanted to see a movie. And you would never have admitted it, but you were surprised when he accepted. But you were happy. So happy, in fact, that it didn't even faze you when all the offered movies were in German.

(Because you knew it was never about seeing a movie anyway)

The next time you invited yourself over to his house, you brought flowers. You couldn't help yourself; when you saw the bright yellow daisies you couldn't help thinking of him. It was only in afterthought that you realized you had never even considered what you would do if he had refused them. He didn't refuse them, though. And then he invited you in, because he'd accepted the flowers and didn't have an excuse to send you away.

(And you can't help the grin that crosses your face when you think about it)

You never expected him to say yes to your birthday invitation. You knew, of course, that he was dating Prussia; part of you assumed that he would be busy. But he wasn't, though you weren't surprised when Prussia came with him.

(You might not have been surprised, but you were undoubtedly jealous)

Honestly, you were ashamed at the feeling that coursed through you when Hungary called and told you that Prussia had broken up with Austria. You shouldn't have allowed yourself the moment of pure joy. But you did, and you were ashamed-for a second. Once you got over your guilt, you couldn't get to Austria's house fast enough. Of course, you weren't surprised when you found him playing the piano. He didn't even look up when you walked in, but you didn't mind. The piece he was playing was fascinatingly complex, so you just sat down on the couch and listened until he was finished. Then you stood, without any real idea of what you were planning to do.

But even you were surprised by your actions when you picked him up and sat him on top of the piano. You expected him to protest, but he didn't. He just sat there; if it had been anyone else they would have swung their legs, but this was Austria so he didn't move at all. He just sat there and looked at you. And then you kissed him. It was wonderful, perfect; everything you wished the kiss with England had been and more. Afterward, you hoped he would let you do it again.

(Really, you knew you would kiss him again whether he wanted you to or not)

After that, though, you let yourself be clingy. He never protested, and you knew that, really, that was as good as you were going to get. He would sometimes tell you when he really enjoyed something you did, and that was why you constantly tried new things. You would kiss him fiercely before walking away to talk to someone else at world meetings, though honestly you knew that was more for your own pleasure than his. And you made it a point to tease him in public, just because you found him irresistible when he blushed and nudged you and pretended to chastise you for being 'inappropriate'. You knew he didn't mean it, though, because sometimes you would catch him smiling at your gentle teasing. Of course, there were other things, too. You would whimper when he pulled away from your kisses first, just because you liked it when he would relent and let you kiss him again. You never said it to him because you knew he understood, but you loved him.

(And every time you looked at him, you knew he loved you back)


End file.
